Elemental Destruction
by ElementalHeroFan56
Summary: Its a fanfiction that was based around the card group, the elemental heroes and how they came to an end


Elemental Destruction

Prolouge

I'm sure most of you reading this are very familiar of the elemental heroes, it's a set of cards that center around a large group of super heroes, though have any of you wondered how these came to be? I mean in a world where they have robots, monsters, and gods, why would they settle for a group of superheroes? Well I have my own spin on this, I hope you will enjoy my first story, I'll be posting these as fast and as frequently as I can, but it all really depends on if you guys like it. We are currently overviewing a point in neo space, this first chaper has little to do with the actual elemental heroes, but don't worry it will be revealing a major point of the story.

Chapter 1: Elemental Hero Neos

I can't recall a point when there were any problems in neo space, everyone was happy, we had no problems, we had no politics, we had basic systems, and yet we were still an advanced civilization, I guess that's why we attracted so much attention, though I guess this was the first time any real negative attention was attracted out way….and coincidentally it was also our downfall…I guess I should shed some light on the subject a bit more, but first, my name, my name is neos, I have a son his names alius, he's a clever and strong boy, he always wants to be just like his father…its funny even when I joined the elemental heroes to help on earth, he insisted on joining, I tried to tell him otherwise but he still went behind my back and convinced bubbleman he was capable, heh…I guess I should have expected that much from him, he was always pretty sneaky and crafty, but I'm sorry I'm getting off topic…I guess I've been a bit absent minded lately…anyway, that day started like any other day, my and alius walking though the town looking thorugh the markets, aqua dolphin…whos name is actually aquarius, he was telling me of the other heroes asking for mty assistance, wven after I told them I had a son to care for, then it happened..all at once practically…first air hummingbird, who's name was aves, he flew in and began to say "neos…there's been…a breach…it the-"and just like that he was cut off as something crashed into the nearby building at the rubble crushed a couple of shopkeepers, as something landed on top of them…it was a large squid like creature I had only seen one like it…they were from the otherrealm the A-World I thought they only stayed in their realm, but anyway it reached out and grabbed a few more people as it was about to devour them I ran over delivering a heavy kick to its face as it fell back as I punched it though the soft stomach ripping out its heart, it was blue and misshapen as I threw it down and shook off the goo, almost like a beacon, 4 more were at its positon surrounding me as suddenly 2 more figures jumped down next to me, it was grand mole, whos name was actually just rocky, and flare scarab, whos name was…well his name was actually just flare, flare looked to me and nodded, he didn't do much talking, as rocky nodded as well as we all touched hands to shoulders as we began to glow and combine until we all formed Magma Neos, as we stood over them we stomped 2 of them flas, as the other 2 sprang at us we knocked them back of the floating rock that the city resided on. Almost immediately there were at least 10 more we continued to fight until they were all done, but when we did there were only more we couldn't destroy them all, and we couldn't defend everyone people were dying left and right as we contacted out as we ran to the others, dark panther had joined them by now, we actually had never heard her name before, "we need to evacuate everyone" she said in her light but fierce voice, "its no good…they're everywhere in neo space" aves said panting, "well we cant just sit here and do nothing…maybe pathfinder could set up a portal to earth, they shouldn't be able to follow us there" awuarius suggested "that might work actually!" rocky chimed in as he tapped in a number on his small wrist communicator as he talked to pathfinder as a few seconds later she teleported in "alright so how many are we taking?" she asked "about 100" I tell her estimating everyone "hurry up and get everyone else, I'll hold off the invaders" I said running at the army of squid invaders, I fought them off for about 10 minutes while they were evacuating everyone I continued until finally everyone but pathfinder and alius were though "dad! Come on we have to go!" he yelled to me as I turned around, ready to run as suddenly, and painfuly, something sharp impaled my head and went right through my brain as a sinister laugh sounded, and my son screamed, as I fell, knowing nothing…but what I missed was this pathfinder grabbed alius arm and said "we can't go after him, come on!" alius was struggling to get over to my lifeless body "n-no! dad noooooo!' as a black boot stepped ontop of my black body, and above it was a purple spiked suit that lead up to a man with a covered face and mulsiple blades on his hands…evil hero infernal edge….i don't know why he was here…and I never would know….but soon alius would find out…and little did I know…he may very be the only one who could possibly stop it…i….i feel tired now…i…I think I should go…..

End Of Chapter !


End file.
